


Stone

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Neko!Dan, Nekos, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: "could you write a phanfiction when neko!dan was abused and kicked out but phil finds him on the street and takes care of him and a lot of fluff, smut if you want?"





	

He could feeling everything. Hands slapping his face repeatedly, the bruises to his thighs and back.   They all caused him so much pain, but all he could do was curl up and take it.

“So fucking useless, Dan,” a voice spits out, causing Dan to flinch, eyes squeezing shut and breath stopping for a second. Another blow goes to his head and Dan falls to the floor. He couldn’t do anything, paralysed with fear. He wishes that the pain would go away, that it all would just go numb, but he could feel everything, and nothing would make it better.

Before he knows it, Dan is being grabbed by the tail and he lets out a cry of agony, standing up and wiping his tears vigorously. He stands face to face with his owner, his owner’s eyes harsh and cold. Dan feels like he’s going to die. This is his last moment and he is going to die without love.

“Dan, baby,” his owner’s voice was soft, and even then Dan shudders with fear.

“Y-yes, master?” Dan manages to get out. He swallows shallowly when his owner’s slimy fingers caress his cheek softly.

“You’re no use to me anymore,” his owner smirks, “I don’t need you anymore.”

His owner sneers at him and the hand that was previously stroking his cheek now violently grips Dan’s collar, almost choking him.

“Get out,” his owner pushes Dan back roughly, Dan having to catch his breath. His eyes widen as his owner tries to throw another punch to him and before he knew it, his legs were moving and he was out of the door, out into the cold, crisp streets of London.

Dan looks up at the apartment complex and shivers, tail curling in and his arms wrapping around himself in attempt to keep warm. He trudges along the pavement, noticing how empty it was. He sniffles and looks around. There’s no way he can find anywhere to stay at this hour, and who would take in a neko?

Nekos were essentially shunned since they were so rare. They were seen as mistakes and people often wanted nothing to do with them. So when Dan was born, his parents immediately gave him up, left him on the streets. His owner’s wife at the time found him and took him in, caring for him and giving him the love that he deserved. When she fell ill and died not long after, his owner blamed Dan for her death, opting to abuse him and make him feel the pain that he was feeling emotionally. She was the only person in Dan’s life that genuinely cared for him, and he was a firm believer that he may never find another person like her again.

Nobody will ever love him again.

The thought hits him hard and tears start spilling down his face. If he was in a better headspace, he would recognised how utterly pathetic he looks, standing in an street, crying like a child. He starts shaking and he collapses to the floor, looking down at the pavement through tears. He’s brought out of his shock when he hears footsteps. He immediately stands back up and runs away from the noise.

“Hey! Wait!” the voice speaks back to him. Dan’s eyes catch his shadow, his ears and tails prominent. Why wasn’t that person screaming at him, or calling him names? Why did this person want to talk to him?

Dan stops in his tracks and turns around. He’s met with a man about as tall as him, eyes blue and soft. It reminds Dan of how he feels when he submerges himself in the bath: refreshing and clean. He was quite beautiful in Dan’s opinion, but that didn’t stop him from being scared of him.

He was suddenly subconscious his ears and his tail, and he opts to turn away from the man.

“Wait, don’t go,” the man lightly grabs Dan’s wrist. Dan visibly flinches, causing the man to release his wrist. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

This makes Dan turn back around, an ear raising skeptically.

“How do I know you won’t?” Dan’s voice was hoarse, his throat still hurting from when his owner choked him earlier.

“I can tell you about myself? Just so you know that I’m not a serial killer or anything,” the man replies, smiling at Dan. Dan almost smiles back, and he would’ve if he wasn’t so scared. Dan hesitantly nods, allowing the man before him to explain himself.

“Um, where do I start? My name is Phil Lester and I take walks to clear my head sometimes. I like video games and I make videos on Youtube. I also like watching anime and I eat a lot of food. Pizza and popcorn are my favourite foods. If I could eat that everyday without dying from a premature heart attack, I definitely would,” Phil laughs softly, watching Dan’s facial expressions relax. Dan’s stomach rumbles at the mention of food and it occurs to him that he hasn’t eaten in a while.

“I would also like to take care of you if you would let me do that? You seem cold and hungry, and I don’t think you would want to be alone at this time of night,” Phil offers, holding his hand out.

Dan’s mouth twitches upwards, and timidly accepts Phil’s hand. Phil laces their fingers together and Dan follows Phil back to his flat.

When they arrive, Phil drops his hand and leaves Dan in the lounge, later coming back with a fluffy blanket in hand. He wraps it around Dan and gestures towards the couch. Dan takes the offer, settling into the comfy cushions. He feels like he’s at home, whatever that was now. He feels warm and complete, and he really didn’t want to leave.

“You want something to eat?” Phil asks, and the mention of food makes Dan’s stomach rumble again. “Any preferences? I can make toast or I can attempt to cook for you. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I- Um, toast is fine,” Dan replies, and Phil leaves to go to the kitchen. Dan looks around the room, smiling at the little objects sitting on shelves. Everything in his home added to his personality and it seemed so _Phil_. Dan hasn’t even known him for an hour and he was already starting to like the guy. He was caring and compassionate, seeming to put people before him. He didn’t even want to think about where he would be right now if Phil hadn’t found him on the streets.

Phil returns with a plate with two pieces of toast on it and a glass of water. He gives them to Dan, Dan muttering a “thank you,” before digging into the toast. He finishes it in record time, apparently underestimating how hungry he actually was. It was after he finishes his glass of water that he notices Phil staring at him.

“What?” Dan suddenly feels subconscious, his ears folding in and down, wrapping himself more in the fluffy blanket.

“N-nothing,” Phil stutters, looking away, his cheeks tinting pink. He couldn’t help but stare at Dan. His brown eyes were warm and he seems like such a pure soul. He deserves all of the kindness in the world, and whatever situation he was previously in, he didn’t deserve to be in that either.

“Phil, you still haven’t stopped staring at me,” Dan giggles, blushing as well, “Is there something on your mind?”

“What happened to you?”

The question throws Dan back and he almost closes in again. But the curiosity playing across Phil’s face stops him.

“I was kicked out. I don’t really have anywhere to go,” Dan says sadly, “You know how everyone feels about nekos. They don’t like me. I can’t really go anywhere.”

Phil frowns at that. He didn’t have anything against nekos. In fact, he was growing to like Dan. He wanted to take care of Dan. He wanted to make sure that Dan was not hurt and that he was safe.

“You can stay here if you want? I know we just met, but you can stay here for the night and if you like it, then you can stay for as long as you like. If not, I can help you find somewhere to stay in the morning. Either way, I think you should get some rest. I’m also going to get you ice for your bruises. I don’t want them to get worst,” Phil makes sure to smile to show Dan that he was being genuine. He knows that Dan wouldn’t trust him right away, that was expected. He needed to earn Dan’s trust first and it didn’t matter how long it took him. He receives a smile in return.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Phil,” Dan yawns.

“Let me show you my room. You can take my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“I can’t do that to you.”

“I insist.”

A smile flashes across the both of their faces as they both stand up from the couch. Phil leads the way to his room. Dan falls into the bed, sighing in relief. His eyes flutter closed and Phil smiles, leaving the room and Dan in peace.

-

Dan decides the next morning that he wants to stay with Phil. Mornings turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, and soon, Dan and Phil are closer than ever. Phil’s definitely earned Dan’s trust over time, not flinching every time Phil touched him, snuggling closer into Phil every time they would watch something on the couch.

They start sharing Phil’s bed and they fall into a routine. Dan gets a sense of normalcy back in his life and he doesn’t feel like he’s being owned anymore. Phil has shown that he cares and Dan is forever grateful that it was Phil that found him on the street.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan asks out of the blue one day, “Why did you choose to help me when you saw me in the street? You could clearly see that I was a neko, so why didn’t you avoid me like every one else would?”

“Well, I’m against all of the discrimination against nekos. You guys are just like regular human beings and just because you have different, in my opinion cooler, features than us, doesn’t mean that you should be treated like the scum of the earth,” Phil replies, pressing a kiss to Dan’s head. Dan purrs in response and looks up to Phil with dilated pupils.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“You know it’s never a problem.”

Dan opens his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closes it in fear of accidentally scaring Phil. Instead, he opts to connect their lips. Phil is quick to kiss back, lips twitching upwards against Dan’s. Dan straddles Phil’s lap, deepening their kiss. He moves his hips against Phil’s, grinding his half-hard cock against Phil’s.

“Fuck,” Phil mumbles against Dan’s lips. Dan stands up and removes his boxers, Phil mirroring Dan’s actions. Dan sits back on Phil’s lap, taking both of their lengths in his hand. He starts stroking them both, and Phil finds it incredibly hot, feeling Dan’s cock pulsing against his own.

Soon enough, precum starts leaking from their dicks, and Dan uses it as makeshift lube. His hand was sliding up and down their cocks more smoothly, and Phil was having a hard time keeping his hips still. Phil’s lips move from Dan’s mouth to his neck, sucking there for a while, lightly kissing the spots where bruises used to be. They’ve been gone for a while, but Phil kisses there to assure Dan that he would never hurt him like that.

Dan inhales sharply as Phil’s teeth lightly brush along his collarbones. He moves his hand on their lengths faster and he mewls, letting Phil know that he’s close. Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s, and their both stroking now. They’re kissing again, lips connecting and reconnecting, enjoying where they were right now.

Their hands speed up and soon, Dan was releasing all over his stomach, Phil following not long after. They continue to stroke, working through their orgasms, cocks twitching against each others. Phil whimpers at how incredibly hot the sight was and Dan collapses on the spot next to Phil.

“Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Dan turns his head and looks at Phil. They were both tired and quite out of it, but those three words sobered up the moment fast. His lack of response made Phil shift and their eyes meet. Despite his nervousness, Phil smiles anyways.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

A smile plays on Dan’s lips and he kisses Phil. He knows he can trust Phil. Phil cares for him and would never hurt him. He’s his safe zone, his stone. He doesn’t know where he’s going to be tomorrow, or even months after that, but he does know that Phil will be with him. He loves Phil too. He responds, a grin across his face.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
